This invention relates in general to devices for grooming hair, and in particular to a hair brush for use with a hot air blower, the hair brush having rows of bristles that are movable with respect to each other.
Blow dryers are in widespread use. These dryers discharge hot air onto the hair for quickly drying the hair. Usually, the hair will have a setting type gel that causes the hair to stay in approximately the same position at which it dries.
To assist in styling the hair, blow dryer brushes are used. A blow dryer brush is similar to a hair brush in that it has a handle portion and a bristle carrier portion. The bristle carrying portion, however, has holes extending through it for air from the blow dryer to pass through for assisting in drying the hair while the brush holds the hair in the desired place. Also, the bristles differ from the usual brush, these bristles being much larger in diameter and often having spherical tips on the ends.
While blow drying with blow dryer brushes provides the general contours and the body desired to the hair, it is not easy to provide waves and curls. One must be skilled in manipulating the brush to dry the hair to provide waves and curls.